La hija del Joker
by Madaraki Akira
Summary: El mayor error de Batman siempre ha sido mencionado como la muerte de Jason a manos del Joker, pero antes de eso existio otro que quizás hubiera salvado la vida de Jason y quizás la de muchos otros.


Cap1.

SOMBRAS

El joven de cabello oscuro estaba parado bajo una farola que a duras penas derramaba una luz amarillenta sobre el asfalto negro, el vapor de las alcantarillas subía como los fantasmas de los muertos, el viento húmedo se sentía en la piel, pronto llovería, algo podía notar aquel joven en las sombras del cielo, una escalera de emergencia lo llamaba como si fuera un camino iluminado en la oscuridad, al llegar a la azotea fue como si la noche le escupiera a la cara, desde ahí podía notarse una mole oscura a lo lejos, aquel lugar le parecía despreciable, seguro si estuviera en sus manos, lo reduciría a fuego y escombros.

_ Veo que te gusta la vista._ Una voz apareció de entre la oscuridad.

_No precisamente._ La respuesta fue seca y brusca.

_Vamos, si yo fuera tu hasta la vista de la pared de un edificio en la ventana me agradaría.

_ Con gusto te hago el favor_ Nigthwing sonrió pues en teoría ambos eran la misma persona, ambos habían portado el manto del joven maravilla, aunque el joven frente a él había concluido su carrera trágicamente.

_ ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Estas aquí y eso ya es mucho decir.

_Me molesta ser "Su mayor fracaso" y que no le interese remediarlo en lo absoluto.

_Eso, bueno más bien tu vendrías a ser "El segundo mayor fracaso"

_ Si a esas vamos creo que tiene muchos en su haber._ aquella respuesta fue casi como un chiste.

_ Hablo enserio, si no hubiera cometido el primero el segundo no habría tenido lugar, y seguro muchas cosas serían diferentes._ las palabras del joven tras el antifaz eran amargas.

_ No entiendo ¿A qué fracaso te refieres? ¿Qué sería diferente?_ la duda estaba dibujada en las facciones de aquel joven.

_ Todo quizás, tu, Oráculo, Batman… El Joker.

_ Ese monstruo no podría ser diferente._ respondió bruscamente

_ Créeme existió un Joker muy diferente, pudo ser un Joker distinto, pero no lo vio hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

/**/**/**/

Parecía una noche más, otra noche como cualquier otra en los pasillos de aquel siniestro lugar de paredes grises y pasillos laberinticos, casi tan locos como los mismos residentes, casi tan locos como su fundador, espectro que se decía vagaba por aquel manicomio atormentando a sus residentes, aquella noche nada se movía, todo era calma, los gritos que resonaban en los pasillos enmudecieron como si notaran el frio manto de la muerte y buscaran esconderse de ella, no hubo ninguna explosión, ninguna broma macabra, ninguna risa en la oscuridad, solo silencio, solo sombras, y fue así como a despuntar el alba, el Joker había desaparecido de Arkham.

Nadie supo nada, nada tenía sentido, incluso la seguridad del lugar se tomó su tiempo para avisar a la policía, aquel sujeto no hacía nada sin ocasionar un caos, la policía no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, nadie sabía nada, solo una sombra que decían haber visto en una cámara pero tan fugaz que incluso pudo ser cualquier cosa. El comisionado estaba ya hasta el borde, había un sinfín de papeles pero nada concreto, pasaron los días, casi eran ya seis y no había indicio de ese payaso, sabían que estaba libre, eso era seguro, Harlynn había desaparecido y la casera donde habían enviado a vivir a la ex psiquiatra, no había visto nada raro en la chica, de echo hasta se había estado comportando, bueno con excepción del escándalo de las hienas mascotas que tenía, pero incluso esos animales se habían esfumado, en el cuartel todos hacían conjeturas de lo que podría estar tramando, y cada teoría era más terrorífica que la anterior, había algunos optimistas que creían que aquel sujeto había tocado fondo en su locura y estaba en alguna cloaca, con su novia cuidando de él como un catatónico perdido en su retorcida mente.

En esas estaba pensando en que nueva línea podía encontrar para aquel extraño caso, una ráfaga de viendo entro por la ventana levantado algunos papeles de su escritorio, no le pareció extraño, de echo lo extraño era que hubiera tardado tanto en aparecer, aquel hombre le visitaba siempre del mismo modo, al principio si le daba un buen susto, pero con el pasar del tiempo y el sin número de los criminales que aparecían en las calles, lo que en verdad le asustaba era pensar en el día en el que aquel encapotado desapareciera.

_ Nadie sabe nada en las calles.

_ Lo sé, muchos hasta se han retirado, saben que se avecina algo muy malo.

_ ¿Y en el hospital? Poder que aun siga ahí esperando la oportunidad._ Por el tono de voz, era obvio que aquella teoría no lo convencía ni a el mismo pero al igual que todos buscaba encontrar respuestas por más ridículas que parecieran.

_ Ya hemos peinado el lugar, no hay nada, quien sea que lo saco, seguro que lo tenía todo planeado._ Gordon le señalo las fotos pegadas en un tablero de corcho, las puertas fueron abiertas con la llave, tanto las numéricas como las de cerrojo.

_ Con el no pueden existir los planes, jamás habría escapado sin que lo notaran.

_ ¿Crees que alguien quiera utilizarlo?_ No tuvo respuesta, esa podía ser una nueva teoría pero nada concreto, se pasó los dedos por el pelo prematuramente cano, saco del cajón del escritorio un sobre color marrón, era todo lo que habían recabado, odiaba hacer aquello._ Quizás eso sea una señal de que por fin ese tipo termino de enloquecer y no regresara.

El silencio le respondió y al volverse se encontró con el vacío, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejase hablando solo, pero jamás se acostumbraría a dejarle aquel trabajo a él, aquello le parecía injusto, tras esa mascara había alguien y algún día llegaría a su límite, un día apareció como un ser sacado de una historieta atrapando villanos, y después aquel payaso maniático, eran como dos extremos del mismo cordel, sabía que un día esos dos se llegarían a enfrentar y ninguno saldría vivo, pensaba a veces que uno no podía existir sin el otro, era un modo extraño de pensar, pero sabía que él estaba condenado a ver eso, temía que esto fuera el presagio de que ese día había llegado, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Bárbara estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, estaba harta de tener que atender aquellos detalles tan molestos, si alguna vez se planteó tener niños ahora estaba segura que no los quería, menos si eran varones, ese chico que Bruce había traído era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, el dejarlo en un internado una buena temporada le atraía bastante, pues esta era la sexta o séptima vez que la llamaban del colegio en el mes y aun ni llegaban a mediados, por otro lado sentía más frustración por Dick pues se había largado sin importarle nada, solo así, arrojo el antifaz y se fue, era irritante, pero bueno si algún día a Bruce se le ocurría adoptar a una niña solo esperaba que no fuera una delincuente juvenil de alto riesgo.

_ Señorita, ha llegado_ Alfred le anuncio sutil mente, ella solo suspiro y se encamino a la baticueva, pero a mitad de camino el mayordomo se aclaró la garganta y con los ojos le hizo la seña de que debía cambiar de rumbo, dio un resoplido, aquello era otro detalle que ya la tenía harta, pues mientras ese niño siguiera ignorando quien era su protector debían entrar a la baticueva por las entradas externas, salió despidiéndose al ver al muchacho de cabello oscuro subir las escaleras quien solo hizo un ademan con la mano, tenía un cardenal en la cara, consecuencia de una riña con sus compañeros.

Bajo las escaleras y encontró a Bruce con un montón de papeles esparcidos por la mesa, la mayoría los había descartado, Alfred estaba en un rincón preparando café y algo para que su señor cenara, aunque como solía ocurrir con la mayoría de las cosas que preparaba en ese lugar quedaban intactas, era algo que no entendía del todo, pues el mayordomo se esforzaba en cuidar de Buce y este en muchas ocasiones no probaba ni el café que preparaba, pero aquello no parecía molestar al hombre, pues en una ocasión dijo con toda tranquilidad "Ya comerá cuando tenga hambre"

_Sabes que volvió a pelear con los compañeros, solo lo dejan asistir al colegio porque tu estas detrás de él.

_ Es una suerte, dudo que tuviera tiempo de buscar otro.

_Muy gracioso, veo que ya te dio el expediente completo, ¿Crees que haya algo que no hayan visto?_ Bárbara tomo los expedientes que estaban cerca_ Sí que deben estar desesperados, interrogaron a los internos.

_ No hay nada, nadie vio nada que no fuera cosa de su mente o algo así.

_ Que hay de Arnold

_ Dice que no vio nada_ Bárbara le acerco el papel.

_Cara cortada no vio nada, pero Arnold vio a una mujer en el pasillo rumbo a las celdas de máxima seguridad, y cara cortada lo cayó diciendo que no era relevante.

Bruce analizo un poco aquel dato, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de enfado, pues había dejado pasar aquel dato, era evidente que las noches sin dormir desde que el Joker había desapareció le estaban pasando factura.

_ Tendremos que ir a interrogarlo de nuevo.

_ No lo creo Bruce, Cara cortada lo manda muy fácilmente, pero se de alguien que seguro podría ayudarnos.

Al poco ambos iban camino a Arkham pero no iban directamente ahí, si no a un lugar cercano, Bárbara, ahora con el atuendo al completo se acercó a la puerta principal, estaban tratando con un igual, no tenía sentido impresionar con entradas fantasmagóricas, una joven de cabello castaño les abrió, era no muy alta quizás poco más baja que Bárbara, al ver a Batman dio un suspiro y haciéndose a un lado los dejo pasar, el interior parecía un poco anticuado, pero con el toque fresco de aquella joven, hacía tiempo que se había retirado mas no por gusto si no porque era lo más seguro, apareció llamándose a sí misma "La hija de Joker" aunque en realidad era la hija de Harvie Dent, pero al parecer le había hecho mucha gracia darle ese pequeño disgusto a Dent de que su propia hija lo negara para tomar el nombre de alguien tan despreciable a sus ojos.

_Creo saber el motivo de su visita, pero prefiero que me lo digan ustedes._ Duela tomo asiento en un sofá de respaldo alto, y les invito a tomar asiento, solo Bárbara lo hizo.

_ Dicen que vieron a una mujer en Arkham._ Batman hablo sin rodeos.

_ ¿Y piensas que fui yo quien saco a ese loco? Quizás este un poco loca, más o menos igual que ustedes, pero no lo bastante para soltarlo, ¿Qué haría con él?

_ ¿Entonces quiere decir que no sabes más?_ el encapotado entorno los ojos.

_ No pero tengo contactos a quienes podría buscar y ayudarte a encontrar información.

Batman asintió pero era evidente que aquello no le agradaba nada, dio media vuelta y encamino a la salida.

_ Es una lástima que me visiten en estas circunstancias Batsi._ La castaña le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_ Lo siento, pero sabes cómo es… esto_ Bárbara titubeo un poco antes de ponerse en pie, Duela le había pasado algo.

_ Les llamare en cuanto tenga algo.

Tras esa breve visita se retiraron, Batman le dijo durante el trayecto que no tenía sentido haber ido a buscar a Duela, si bien ambos, Dick y Bárbara habían hecho una buena mancuerna con aquella joven, no era algo muy allá, no había tenido la habilidad para ser una heroína, quizás solo era que buscaba molestar a su padre por haberse deslindado de ella y su madre para seguir la senda del crimen. Batichica escuchaba a medias lo que le decía, su mente estaba fija en aquello que le había pasado a escondidas, fue hasta que se separó de Batman para buscar en las calles a los informantes que faltaban ya que muchos habían escapado de la cuidad al conocerse la noticia de la desaparición del Joker, pues aun no podían decir que había escapado, todos tenían miedo de aquello pues sabían que si el Joker no hacia un escándalo al momento, lo haría después, más grande y más terrible. Lo que encontró entremetido en su guanto fue un naipe con una dirección escrita, era el naipe de "Arlequín" la identidad que Duela tomo después de que se descubriera que no era hija del Joker, aquello le parecía extraño, pero se encamino al lugar de la tarjeta. Era pasada de las 2:00am el lugar era un parque de diversiones que estaban recién construyendo, Duela apareció con su atuendo de Arlequín, no sabía que era lo que le quería decir pero debía ser importante para que hubiera querido verla a solas.

_ Me preocupaba que viniera contigo_ Aquellas palabras no presagiaban nada bueno.

_ ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

_ Pues a que si vi a una mujer rondando por los terrenos de Arkham, y esa persona no era la noviecita del Joker, era más sutil, tarde mucho en poder darme cuenta que era alguien de verdad y no solo uno de esos jóvenes que quieren acercarse al edificio solo porque les atrae la leyenda o por estilo gótico.

_ ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? _ A la pelirroja enmascarada le extraño el proceder de su ex colega.

_Por qué esa persona puede ser muy peligrosa, intente acercarme pero no pude, tenía todo estudiado, sabía quién era yo o al menos sabía que no era cualquier persona y conocía perfectamente el terreno, no dudo que conociera el interior de Arkham, ¿Cómo lo habrá logrado? No lo sé, pero algo es seguro, quiere borrar al Joker del mapa.

_ ¿Borrarlo? No lo entiendo.

_ Es una conjetura pero dudo que este muy errada_ Duela saco un papel, era un trozo arrancado de un plano, era el plano original de Arkham de cuando Amadeus lo había creado inicialmente, obviamente no estaban los agregados que se hicieron posteriormente al comenzar a ingresar a los villanos capturados por Batman. Pero garabateado en donde podría estar una entrada del viejo edificio, y en el borde donde el papel se había rasgado, estaba escrito "no saldría vivo" faltaba otra parte pero por lo que podía notarse, era que planeaban que quien fuera el que entrara en ese pasaje no esperaban que saliera vivo.

_ Bien, digamos que seguimos esta línea, ¿Crees que podremos revisar ese lugar?_ Batichica miraba el plano tratando de imaginar el resto y como podrían acceder a ese pasaje.

_ No hay problema por eso_ Duela saco esta vez un plano del lugar que incluía la parte antigua y la nueva perfectamente definidas, lo cual complementaba perfectamente aquel trozo que sostenía la enmascarada._ Quizás podrías pedirle ayuda al chico maravilla.

_ Sabes que no querrá ayudar a Batman.

_ No te pido que venga a ayudar a Batman, debemos dejar fuera de esto al hombre murciélago lo más posible, al menos hasta no confirmar que es lo que está pasando._ Batichica compuso un gesto de duda_ Mira, tú lo conoces mejor y si no está muerto ahí, se arrojara de cabeza a buscarlo y aún no sabemos quién está detrás de esto ni por qué, así que por una vez hagámosle un favor al grandote y dejémoslo fuera por ahora.

Batichica asintió, algo de sentido había en todo aquello pero no terminaba de parecerle muy mala idea, siempre que el Joker estaba involucrado, era indicio de que algo terminaría muy mal, Duela se daría a la tarea de investigar como entrar en aquel viejo pasaje sin levantar sospechas, si esa persona logro hacerlo seguro ellos también, mientras Batichica vería como convencer a Dick, aunque si le hubieran dado a elegir seguro que no habría sido su primera opción, conocía a su compañero y desde que se había alejado de Batman, había hecho todo lo posible por no cruzarse con su mentor, no porque lo odiara, pero no era un secreto que no habían terminado muy bien que digamos.

Le costó lo suyo a Bárbara tomar el teléfono y llamar a Dick, obviamente no le diría de que iba aquello, pues de inmediato lo echaría todo en saco roto, las correrías de Batman con el Joker eran un tema que prefería no tocar, quedaron de verse en un café por la tarde, y como siempre Dick tenía casi 45 min de retraso, pero como Barbara ya estaba acostumbrada había llevado algo para entretenerse mientras tanto, cuando llego por fin, no se molestó en disculparse y ella tampoco se ocupó de parecer enfadad ni ofendida, al parecer estaban condenados a que siempre él la dejaría esperando y ella le daría un sermón por ello, pero ese no era el día para sermones, las cosas estaban bastante tensas.

_ ¿Y qué tal va todo?_ La pregunta de Dick era más cortesía que otra cosa el sabia como estaban las cosas.

_ Ya sabes, la biblioteca, la casa, el trabajo "extracurricular"_ aquella broma era algo que aún le hacía gracia, se lo había dicho un día a su padre, cuando no llego a casa a dormir, si supiera que tipo de trabajo hacía, seguro su menor preocupación seria que se embarazara sin estar casada.

_ Si me he dado cuenta de ello, los tiene de cabeza, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, ya aparecerá solo hay que estar alerta.

_ Bien es de eso de lo que quería hablarte, pensamos que hay algo diferente esta vez.

_ Espera, esto no me esta gustado, ¿Él está atorado en este asunto y tu esperas que yo vaya a ayudar?_ el tono parecía irritado, y su expresión muy molesta.

_ Él no está inmiscuido en esto, Duela descubrió algo y piensa que es mejor así, pero sabes que no podemos solas, solo…_ Dick levanto la mano para callar a su excompañera.

_ Mira, te diré lo que va a pasar, esos dos se van a encontrar, van a pelear hasta casi matarse y después ese payaso volverá a Arkham hasta que encuentre una nueva forma de tocarle las narices a él, eso es todo, no hay un hilo negro ni un código oculto, ambos están locos y les encanta jugar al gato y al ratón, déjalos, ocúpate de que no se maten ni maten a alguien más y punto, sigue con tu vida y déjame seguir con la mía.

Él ex joven maravilla salió del lugar, aquello no había salido nada bien, y no es que esperara mucho al respecto, pero al menos pensó que podría ser un poco mejor. Aquella tarde de nuevo una llamada del colegio, un nuevo sermón, una nueva platica con Jason, después esperar de nuevo a que Bruce se presentara, avece se preguntaba ¿Por qué a Alfred no le daba tantos problemas? Quizás por que aquel mayordomo parecía tan sereno, elegante y apacible, que hasta pensar en jugarle una mala pasada se antojaba muy aburrido, pues seguro se limitaría a sacudirse el polvo y seguir con sus cosas, tal vez el estar tan cerca de alguien como Bruce ya estaba curado de espanto y muy pocas cosas lo impresionaban.

Bruce no se apareció en toda la noche, no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente, pero sin nada, estaba todo en paz y calma, pero podía sentirse la inquietud y el temor a lo que se avecinaba, era como cuando el sol brilla y todo parece indicar que será un hermoso día de primavera, pero el viento se torna frio y a lo lejos una ráfaga de nubes oscuras se acercan tan lentamente que parece que nunca llegaran pero se sabe que cuando menos lo imagine, la tormenta azotara con furia sobre su cabeza.

Había caído la noche en una casa apartada de la cuidad, adentrada entre las colinas y los arboles de altas copas que en invierno se cubren de hielo y nieve, en el jardín dos animales con los cuartos traseros recogidos hurgaban entre el pasto, aquel lugar les brindaba una libertad de la que habían crecido casi toda la vida. La joven rubia miraba a sus amadas mascotas andar de lado a lado, soltando aquellos chillidos que más parecían risas burlonas, en ratos le fastidiaban pues sentía que hasta aquellos animales se burlaban de su estupidez.

En la cama el cuerpo de aquel hombre, que era dueño de todo pensamiento romántico en ella, yacía inmóvil, en verdad que le costaba no soltar a llorar todo el tiempo, trataba de hacerlo lo menos posible. Pero no podía evitar pasar por tantas emociones, entre la felicidad de verlo fuera de aquel lugar, la angustia de no saber por qué no despertaba, el odio por aquella que la convenció de aventurarse a esa locura, seguro si su amado señor J, hubiera estado enterado seguro hubiera mandado por tierra aquella idiotez y no estarían metidos en aquel lio, en un momento pensó que lo había matado con aquel medicamento, pues en cuanto se lo administro el hombre cayó al suelo como piedra, para después convulsionar en aquellos pasillos laberinticos minutos después, casi sintió deseos de llamar al personal del hospital pero tras un golpe que aún le dolía en la mandíbula logro controlarse, tuvieron que pasar la noche y el día entero encerados en aquel sitio, una nueva dosis para evitar que despertara y una nueva convulsión, después dejaba de respirar en ratos para luego parecer un pez boqueando indefenso fuera del agua, aquella espera fue agónica para Harley, aquella joven llego un día y sin rodeos le propuso liberar al Joker, en ese instante no dudo, ni siquiera lo pensó solo tomo lo que pudo meter en un bolso y salió tras ella con sus mascotas siguiendo sus pasos en busca de aquella promesa de volver a estar junto a su amado Joker.

Se sentía asustada y sobre todo muy estúpida, no sabía cómo era posible que no hubiera sospechado nada, quizás ese era el plan de ella desde el principio. En ese instante escucho un ruido en la habitación, era ella estaba junto a la cama, tenía un paño húmedo en las manos y le secaba el sudor de la piel.

_ No comiste nada, te hará mal aunque sea debiste comer la fruta.

_ ¿Cuándo va a despertar?_ Harley hacia la misma pregunta cada vez que la veía.

_ No lo sé._ La respuesta era la misma siempre.‑ Por favor solo ten paciencia ya despertara, que las convulsiones pararan ya es un indicio de mejoría.

Harley la tomo por la blusa y la estrujo, sentía tanta desesperación que no soportaba más, la sacudió como si quisiera sacarle una respuesta a una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

_ ¡Ya basta!_ la joven de largo cabello cenizo se liberó del agarre de la rubia._ Sé que te preocupa, créeme que estoy igual pero nada ganas poniéndote así.

_ Entonces dime ¿cuándo despertara?

_ Tendría que haber despertado a las 5 horas, pero nada es normal con él, solo mira su piel, y tú misma dices que no sabes todos los químicos que ha usado en sus trucos. Alegrémonos de que siga vivo, por ahora no nos queda más que esperar y por lo que más quieras deja de atacarme, créeme que lo último que necesito es que estés saltándome encima.

La joven salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, Harley tenía la cara roja y los ojos inundados de lágrimas, cuando se calmó, noto que en la mesa había una bandeja con sándwiches y jugo, un golpe de culpa la invadió, en verdad debía controlarse más, aquella chica le había ayudado a sacar al Joker de Arkham y eso ya era demasiado decir, además estaban en aquella casa enorme que fácilmente era una mansión, pero claro solo se guiaba por lo poco que vio al llegar aquella noche, estaba y seguía tan asustada por la condición del Joker que simplemente lo demás le importaba poco, en ese momento se dio cuenta que en todo aquel tiempo no había alimentado a sus mascotas, seguro ella lo había hecho, de lo contrario ya estarían haciendo un desastre y habrían llamado la atención de alguien al verlos cazando por los alrededores y no era como que las hienas fueran animales que uno encuentra abandonados en las calles.

Seguían pasando los días, la policía parecía un poco más calmada, excepto claro Jim Gordon, lo repetía todo el tiempo, no estaría tranquilo hasta no saber el paradero de aquel criminal, por su parte Bárbara se reunía con duela cada vez que podía, o mejor dicho era Duela quien se las ingeniaba para verla, pues entre ayudar a Bruce con el rebelde muchacho, guardar las apariencias y ayudar a Batman, le quedaba muy poco para buscar como verse con Duela. La joven había batallado lo suyo pues todo Arkham estaba más custodiado de lo normal, pero aun así encontró una entrada, pero el verdadero reto, era sin duda acceder al pasaje del mapa que encontró Duela, puesto que en primer lugar era parte de la estructura original por lo que estaba oculta tras las adecuaciones que se fueron agregando después, y la segunda y la más complicada, para entrar a ese lugar debían pasar por una cámara que se usaba para confundir a los internos, una extraña cámara llena de pasillos, escaleras y callejones un extraño sistema de seguridad.

Si Dick les hubiera ayudado seguro aquello seria pan comido puesto que el ex joven maravilla conocía esa cámara lo suficiente para al menos poder ubicarse, pero con una rotunda negativa Duela y Bárbara tendrían que confiar en su ingenio, por otro lado Bruce era otro obstáculo pues pasaba cada vez más tiempo como Batman, por lo tanto si alguien se enteraba que entraban en Arkham seguro que el encapotado aparecería y tendrían serios problemas, debían pensar muy bien sus pasos.

El tiempo seguía corriendo pero mientras que para Batman y la cuidad era como una ruleta que giraba cada vez más rápido, para Harley y para la desconocida era como un cuenta gotas, ya habían pasado tres semanas, un nuevo indicio venía a darles entre esperanza y horror, pues el hombre pasaba a un estado de seminconsciencia, decía cosas incoherentes, a veces reía por horas a carcajadas, y siempre sin importar como hubiese estado antes, tarareaba una extraña melodía como un arrullo cada vez que Harley le acariciaba el cabello, la desconocida miraba cada nuevo aspecto con detenimiento pero no hacia comentario alguno, Harley por su parte traba de recordar algo de lo que había visto en la escuela y tratar de averiguar de dónde venían todos aquellos arranques, pero sobre todo ese estado tan recurrente con esa melodía, aunque su cordura y sentido común le decían que así como podría ser algo importante, bien podría ser una mentira creada por la mente de él.

Pero sin duda lo que más le intrigaba era esa joven, después de haber calmado un poco sus nervios y pensado más claramente, no sabía nada, se limitaba a cuidar de ella y del señor J, quizás tenían la misma edad o una diferencia muy mínima, pero aun no sabía cuáles eran sus planes o por que le interesaba tanto sacarlo de Arkham, solo algo era seguro y era el hecho de que fuese lo que fuese lo que buscaba, quería vivo al Joker.

Hola, soy Madaraki.

Por fin Harley y la extraña tienen respuesta de que el Joker se ha recuperado, y comienzan las preguntas y el choque entre esta joven desconocida y la mente retorcia del rey payaso, Arlequin y Batichica descubren algo en aquel pasaje oculto y Batman sigue un camino diferente para llegar al paradero del Joker.

El próximo capítulo.

"PASADO"


End file.
